


I Think We’re Alone Now

by Insert_cool_username



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barbecue, But what can I say, Confessions, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This wasn’t meant to be angsty, the titled makes sense in part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Nights like that were the ones that confused Mike. Something felt different than the ones with the party or Dustin or Lucas. Something that made his face feel warm and stomach fluttery. Things that made him think of the time that they were playing truth or dare and they kissed. It was nice, but it was just a dare it didn’t really mean anything to him or Will. Or when Will with his face red and eyes wet said, “Mike I like boys.” Those words shouldn’t have given him an odd since of hope.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I Think We’re Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration for this is from “I Think We’re Alone Now” by Tiffany 
> 
> YouTube link for the song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w6Q3mHyzn78  
> Spotify link for the song: https://open.spotify.com/track/4uvjOKsp7mSjrDhWdkLPBY?si=zfl7R4mDR8a7JL-hZwjchA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is being forced to go to his mom’s PTA’s friend barbecue, and it’s terrible until Will comes at rescues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a one chapter thing, but this two chapter situation makes a lot more since. So here we have the angsty oblivious Mike chapter. But I am not totally sure I can write something longer than 1,000 word that doens’t include Mike denying his feelings and or being oblivious.   
> Also the editing on this is probably a little sketchy, so if there is anything major please point it out. :)

Mike slouches down in the patio chair he’s sitting in even more. He doesn’t want to be here at his mom’s friend from the PTA’s house for some stupid barbecue. He was forced to come because if he didn’t his mom said that she would take away his privilege to hang out with the party this weekend. His friends were all at their houses watching a movie.

“Mike! Can you come play tag with us?” Holly yells from a few feet away.

His mom who’s standing across the deck with her friends give him a look that clearly says who have to go play with your sister.

“Fine, Holly,” he slowly stands up, and follows his sister across the yard to where her group of friends stand.

“Tag your it!” A girl yells as she hits him in the back.

He rolls his eyes, and chases after the gaggle of middle schoolers. They’re surprisingly fast for a group of 12-13 yers old. Well actually he doesn’t know how fast the average 7th grader runs, but they’re faster than him.

By the time that they get bored, and go off to do whatever they do. He walks over to the buffet table where loads another plate up with desserts. He’s probably abusing the idea of buffet table, but he doesn’t really care right now.

He sneaks over to a secluded spot near the corner of the house where he sets down his plate. He starts mindlessly eating the mountain of food he has next to him. 

Mike wishes that Will was here right now. They could both be eating the food, giggling over inside jokes, sitting so close that their legs where pressed against each other, but no Will had track practice. If Will was here they could convince his mom to let him stay over, then they would go down to the basement and plan a campaign or watch a movie or play video games or just talk. Even sitting in complete silence with Will was comforting. 

Nights like that were the ones that confused Mike. Something felt different than the ones with the party or Dustin or Lucas. Something that made his face feel warm and stomach fluttery. Things that made him think of the time that they were playing truth or dare and they kissed. It was nice, but it was just a dare it didn’t really mean anything to him or Will. Or when Will with his face red and eyes wet said, “Mike I like boys.” Those words shouldn’t have given him an odd since of hope. 

Mike quickly realizes that his palms are getting sweaty and his face red, so he pushes thoughts of Will out of his head. Deciding that he is done sitting in the bushes, he gets up and walks toward his mom.

She is unsurprisingly still on the porch with her friends talking about who knows what. 

“Mom?” He asks.

“Yes, Michel,” she says absentmindedly.

”When are we leaving?” 

“Not now.”

She obviously isn’t going to be helpful (or leave anytime soon), so he wonders back over to the buffet and fills up a plastic cup with sprite.

He surveys the lawn, he recognizes a few kids from school, but nobody he really wants to talk to. He instead walks back to the bush where he sits down.

As he slowly sips on the half-flat soda his mind drifts back to Will. They could have run around with Holly’s friend together, they would sneak off to the edge of the yard and stand close enough to- and eat too much food (and regret the last three scoops of ice cream) together. 

Then a voice asks, “Mike, what are you doing in the bushes?” 

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts he says, “Nothing, are we leaving?”

But it isn’t his mom, it’s Will who’s standing over him with his hair wet and face slightly red.

”Oh, hi,” he says.

The other boy laughs and then dramatically says, “Yes, I am here to rescue you.”

”Thank god, I don’t know how much longer I can last here.”

Will reaches down and grabs a supermarket cupcake off of the plate, he eats it and then says, “I’ve had better.”

”Me too,” Mike agrees.

”Ready to get out of here?”

”Yeah,” he says, smiling. 

Will extends his arm, and pulls the taller boy up. Brushing his hands on his legs, he says, “I should probably you know go tell my mom.”

”Yeah, I’ll wait here.”

Mike nods and jogs toward his mom who is _still_ talking on the porch, the only difference is that she has had a few glasses of wine.

He taps her on the shoulder, and says, “I’m gonna go to the Byers, ok?”

“Sure Mike, have fun,” she says.

He runs back over to Will flashing him a thumbs up. Will smiles, and they start walking to the front of the house.

”You can ride on the back of my bike,” Will says. “Or I can, doesn’t mater.”

“You can choose, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Ok,” the other boy says as he climbs on the bike motioning for Mike to follow.

He climbs on the back wrapping his arms around Will, and making sure he has steady footing before saying, “Let’s go.”

The sun is almost set, and the hot summer night is wrapping around the two boys as they ride. The sky is pretty, but all Mike can think about it how close they are. His arms are wrapped around Will’s midriff, and his head is practically resting on his. He gets the same fluttery feeling again, but it’s just because he had too much food. It feels like there kids again, but in a nice way. 

Mike zones out, and before he knows it their in front of the house. He hops off the back, and Will leans the bike against the porch.

Instead of going inside he starts walking into the woods next to the house. Confused he follows. The silence is different than usual. It’s knowing like it knows something that Mike doesn’t. He fiddles with his watch. He realizes that they’re walking toward Castle Byers’s. 

When they get there Will follow ducks inside, and he follows. Both sitting there knees against their chest. It was more cramped than it used to be, but familiar. 

Will takes a deep breathe and says, “I need to tell you something Mike.”

”Ok, what’s up?” He asks, the fluttering is as strong as ever.

Will takes his hand as he looks at the floor and says, “Mike, I like you. In a more than friends. Like like.”

All Mike can say is, “ _Oh._ ”

It’s an emotionless word. He doesn’t know how he feels, but he feels his face redden and palms sweat. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it, of course you don’t like me back.”

He moves his hand to Will’s shoulder, leans in to gently kiss the boy.

But he quickly pulls away when Will doesn’t reciprocate.

”OH, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he panics.

Mike quickly gets up, and runs out. He realizes what that meant. It meant that the thing that he had been denying for months maybe even years. It means he’s-he-. But before he can finishes his thought Will catches up to him.

”Don’t run away, please Mike,” he begs.

He hugs Will in response. Why he doesn’t know, but it feels like the right thing to do. 

Will squeezes him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, and Mike does the same. Tears coming down both boys’ faces both in happiness and relief.

”Are you?” Will cautiously ask into Mike’s shoulder.

”I don’t know,” he answers because he really doesn’t. He doesn’t let himself think about it.

”But do you?”

“Yeah, I do, I really do.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Will reaches out and kisses Mike. Mike kisses back, and nobody runs away this time. 

After they break apart, touching foreheads Will asks him, “Can we-Do you-Are we- Do you want to date?”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done writing the second 1/2 of this, so it should be up within the next 24 hours or so.   
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
